Song
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Lagu yang dia berikan padaku membuatku terbayang hal-hal yang aku suka dari dirinya. Namun aku tak bisa bersamanya. [AU]


_Don't like? Just read it. Please_..^^

**WARNING**

Fic rada ISLAMI tanpa bermaksud membawa perpecahan mengenai SARA

Tak bermaksud menyinggung perbedaan keyakinan

Yori berterima kasih atas saran, kritik atau flame,

asalkan tak mengandung pertikaian SARA

.

.

_This is just fic after all_

.

.

_My pleasure if you read it_

.

* * *

.

Ada apa ini?

Semakin lama lagu ini kudengar hatiku berdebar tak karuan. Apa ini? Jatuh cinta? Ugh, tak mungkin!

.

* * *

.

**SONG**

**Bleach ****Tite Kubo**

**Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

_Inspirited_ _from_ _my_ _true_ _story_

{ |Alternative Universe| little OOC | }

{ |errr~ selamat membaca| }

.

* * *

.

Jadi apa sekarang? Jantung berdenyut tak karuan. Pikiranku melayang mengenang senyum dan tingkah pemuda berambut biru nan ikal itu. Kadang _cool_, kadang konyol dan nekat. _Okaa-san_ menepuk pundakku. Aku kaget dan segera menoleh. Oh _kami-sama_, sekarang mungkin wajahku yang lebih merah dari mawar merah terlihat olehnya. Kulihat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran? Maklum? Mungkin itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Anak gadisnya senyum-senyum sepulang bekerja dan berkali-kali memutar lagu yang sama di PC portable. Ah, aku akui aku memang aneh.

Kusibak rambut panjang bergelombangku dan kuikat menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan. Ia duduk di tempat tidurku. "Seorang pemuda?"

"O.._okaa-san_," aku merajuk. Ayolah, aku belum siap menceritakan ini. Aku baru dua puluh tahun, dan aku memang suka kagum dengan pemuda-menuda yang ehm- aku kategorikan tampan. Sebelum senior berambut ikal itu, ada Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan banyak lagi. Tapi semua itu hanya sementara. Seperti Ichigo. Aku suka sifatnya berapi-api, namun kemudian rasa kagum itu hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin ini sama dengan perasaan-perasaan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah." _Okaa-san_ mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Kau tahu kapan harus bercerita, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Benar-benar. Lama tak _liqo_ semakin membuat kepalaku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Pertahanan yang telah lama kubuat runtuh begitu saja. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Terbayang kegiatan yang telah kulalui bersamanya.

.

.

"_Orihime_, bagaimana _spygmomanometer_ yang kemarin kita ambil," tanya Grimmjow-_senpai_ berjalan kearahku. "Ada masalah?"

"Ini sedang memasukkan raksa saja," jawabku sambil tetap fokus meneteskan raksa melalui lubang bagian atas. Setetes, dua tetes. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Begitu tetes kelima, cairan raksa keluar melalui celah-celah bawah antara tabung kaca dengan tempat raksa.

"Bocor? Ba-bagaimana ini _senpai_?"

"Tenang, mungkin karet sekatnya sudah jelek. Kita punya gantinya." Grimmjow-_senpai_ berjalan menuju rak-rak penyimpanan, membuka salah satu kardus dan membongkarnya. Tangannya memilih-milih sekat yang masih bagus. "Kurasa ini cukup," ucapnya cepat dan duduk di sampingku.

Sekejap aku dan Grimmjow-_senpai_ langsung mengejakan _spymomanometer_ yang sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai oleh _user_ yang ada di IGD.

"Dengan ini selesai," ucap Grimmjow-_senpai_ begitu selesai menguji cobanya.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, _senpai_."

"Aa~," Grimmjow-_senpai_ langsung keluar.

Kubongkar spygmomanometer yang satunya. Sebelumnya kedua alat ini telah diganti manset dan balon pompanya (atau sering disebut _bulb_ untuk istilahnya). _Spuit_ yang baru ku-_amprah_ dari gudang farmasi langsung aku gunakan lagi untuk menyedot raksa dan memindahkan zat logam yang berbentuk cair ini ke dalam tabung kaca. _Great_. Kali ini tak ada kebocoran. Terus saja kumasukkan raksa hingga batas angka nol. Hem, bagus. Saatnya uji coba.

Balon pompa kutekan berkali-kali tanpa memperhatikan _bulb_nya. Eh, ada yang aneh! Kenapa karet _bulb_nya alot begini. Bukannya kemarin kuganti,ya? Mataku langsung mencari-cari apa yang salah pada balon pompanya. Bagaimana ini! _Bulb_ yang baru kemarin telah diganti dengan balon lama. Lihat saja tampilan _bulb_ yang jauh dari kesan baru. Karetnya kusam dan penuh goresan abstrak. Lagi pula sambungannya memiliki motif yang berbeda. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Keterlaluan sekali.

Tubuhku sedikit ciut memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi nanti. Apakah akan dimarahi oleh senior karena tak menyimpan rapi alat-alat yang telah digunakan? Aku segera keluar dari ruangan elekromedik. Mencari siapa saja yang ada di luar, di meja resepsionis. Mataku tersangkut pada sosok yang berambut merah menyala yang sibuk menatap layar komputer.

"Renji-_senpai_~" aku panggil orang yang sepertinya masuk ke dunia yang berbeda. "Bagaimana ini?" Aku panik.

"Ada apa?" jawab pria yang telah memiliki satu anak itu. Ia tak memindahkan matanya dari komputer yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Grimmjow-_senpai_ menghampiriku. Ia sepertinya baru kembali dari toilet. Tangannya basah.

"_Bulb_-nya."

"Kenapa dengan _bulb_-nya?"

"Ada yang mengambilnya." Kali ini aku aku tak bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangku.

Sejak itu aku tahu salah satu sifat yang membuatku berhasil terpesona**, "**_**Care**_** dan penyabar".**

.

* * *

~Song~

* * *

.

"Kau mau apa Orihime?" Aku menoleh. Grimmjow-_senpai_ telah duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba. Fokusku terhadap game kesayanganku, Plant VS Zombie, buyar. Inilah pekerjaanku ketika senggang, bermain game.

"_Nani_, _senpai_?" jawabku menoleh sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda.

"Sekarang sudah makan siang. Mau makan sesuatu? Nih jajan sana," katanya lagi.

Mataku membulat. Seketika aku _pause_ game yang sedang berjalan. "_Senpai_, aku tidak lapar." Aku terlalu malu untuk menerimanya. Walau aku belum resmi bekerja paling tidak aku masih punya harga diri.

Dia berdiri. "Ayo ke kantin."

"Eh?" Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sifat dia yang lainnya**, dia akan memaksa untuk menerima apa yang benar-benar ingin ia berikan.**

.

* * *

~Song~

* * *

.

"Kau cerewet," ucapnya sarkartis.

"_Demo_, _senpai_... ini cuma perkiraanku saja. Tekanan keluar yang ditimbulkan oleh putaran _piston_ yang terbalik." Aku mencoba mempertahankan argumenku yang sama sekali tak berdasar. Hanya perkiraanku saja.

"Mana mungkin, Orihime." Grimmjow-_senpai_ masih tetap pada pendapatnya. "Mau membuktikan?" Dia menyerengai.

"Aa~" Aku mengangguk. Kurapikan kerudung supaya tidak terlalu maju agar terkena kotoran dari _suction_ _pump _tidak mengenainya ketika aku memperbaiki ini. Tanganku segera mengambil obeng plus (atau biasa disebut obeng kembang atau obeng bintang) untuk memasang kembali baut-baut pengunci piston.

"Sudah?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Kita mulai," ucapnya sambil menekan tombol _power_.

_Suction_ _pump_ bergetar tanda _piston_ yang tadinya tak berputar telah kembali berputas sebagaimana fungsinya. Tanganku segera memegang pipa dan meraba ujungnya untuk memeriksa apakah ada tekanan yang tertarik atau tidak.

"Tidak ada," laporku cepat sambil sedikit mengejek dengan memajukan bibir bawahku.

Dia diam tak menjawab namun mengutak-atik tombol _potensio_ atau tombol pemilihan tinggi tekanan. Ternyata agak tersendat dan segera ia bersihkan.

"Masih tidak," laporku lagi. Kali ini aku yang penasaran. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin mencoba untuk menutup celah atau entah apa yang berada antara selang besar dan kecil.

Tep. Aku menutup celah itu dengan jari telunjuk. Jemariku yang berlapis _handscun_ merasakan ada tekanan yang menyedot.

"Se-sepertinya bisa," ucapku gugup. Menyadari akulah yang salah. Tidak teliti.

"Mana?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku lupa menutup lubang yang ini," jelasku malu.

"Ha~ah. Orihime, kau ini benar-benar ya. Sudah bereskan sana." Dia merajuk. Dia mematikan tombol _power_ dan mencabut suplai listrik. Selanjutnya dia keluar.

"_Gomenasai_, Grimmjow-_senpai_." Aku benar-benar menyesal. Segera aku memasang baut-baut yang tersisa.

"Sudah?"

Aku mengangkat kepala. Grimmjow-senpai bersandar di pintu.

"Sudah." Aku tersenyum melihat dia kembali. Ia masuk dan memperhatikan pekerjaanku. Beberapa baut yang masih longgar ia eratkan.

"_Arigatou_ _na_, _senpai_." Aku membungkuk.

"Lain kali hari-hati." Nasehatnya simple. Seperti yang selalu ia katakan sebelumnya.

**Sifat yang kusuka juga, dia selalu perhatian dan berusaha sabar.**

.

* * *

~Song~

* * *

.

"Oi _senpai_," sapaku. Tak biasanya dia datang tak menyapaku, paling tidak mengangguk.

Dia diam saja. Ada apa? Sebuah aura yang berbeda menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Cuaca suram ya," ucapku bercanda. Menatapku tajam lalu melengos. Ini pertanda tidak baik. Dia _badmood_!

Setelah itu aku tak berani menyapanya. Jangankan menyapa, menatapnya pun takut. Aku langsung bertanya pada Rangiku, admin ruanganku. Tentu saja aku bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dia.

Aku sedikit lega setelah bercerita dengan Rangiku. Grimmjow-_senpai_ yang sedang _badmood_ memang begitu. Terlihat marah tapi tak melibatkan orang lain karena kemarahannya.

Besoknya ia kembali menyapaku seolah-olah kemarin tidak ada masalah.

"Ciee, yang sedang bahagia," godaku sambil terkikik.

"Ckk." Dia mendecih sambil memalingkan wajah. Lucu sekali.

Tak melibatkan orang lain itu pointnya, walaupun tetap terlihat marah di kantor. Dasar, dia agak mencampur-adukkan urusan pribadi dengan kerja. **Kekanakan sekali**.

.

* * *

~Song~

* * *

.

Aku tersenyum. Ini memang rasa suka yang salah. Bila tak kubendung mungkin menjadi rasa cinta yang membabi buta. Keyakinanku dan dia berbeda dan mungkin selamanya begitu. Semoga ini hanya rasa kagum belaka. Biar cukup aku saja yang tahu perasaan ini. Lagu yang diberikannya saat awal kami bertemu, masih saja kuputar. Lagu yang menjadi salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Selalu.

Black Eyed Peas ~The time~ dan ~Where is the love~

* * *

END

* * *

A/n yang panjang

Fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach. Salam kenal _senpaitachi_.


End file.
